Another Meme
by Yriels Bane
Summary: The meme thing, thought it sounded good idea and was bored Shika Tema


The challenge is:

a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Naruto - Shika/Tema)  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I swear I will not cheat, (not that's ever held me before)

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or any of these songs, damn the money if I did.

**Cross my Heart – Soil 3:15**

"You don't care anymore do you" Shikamaru whispered as he looked up into her eyes. The eye's that had held so many of his dreams.

"I did, but you never grew" Temari replied as she drew her kunai and brought it too his neck. "So I walked away from a wimp like you" She slid the blade deep into his neck. Shikamaru could but the blade cut her instead. His new shadow art had worked, based on Hidan, he remained unmarked and she was slit across the neck.

**Lying from You – Linkin Park 2:56 (ahh crap)**

Temari looked at him eyes blazing.

"Why did you lie? Why did you keep pretending?" She screamed across the room at the barely clad Shikamaru as he slinked out from his place on the bed next to Ino.

"I was changing myself for you Temari and it didn't feel right. You're the worst part of me, this was me running away, lying away from you." He reached out with his shadow and held her to stop her attacking, he had been cheating with Ino for a few months now when he felt far from Temari.

**Roses On My Grave – Papa Roach 3:13**

He looked over his strategy for the attack. It relied heavily on all 12 of the Konoha greats being there. He could even see the piece marking his squad there, It was the vanguard, he knew his chance of survival were slim to nil but it would give the other ninja the best chance of survival. He knew that by tonight they would have a trench dug for his body and Temari would be laying the roses there for him. He hoped she could forgive him for this sacrifice, it was so he would redeem himself for all the lives he took and he hoped when Temari eventually died he would see her on the other side because he'd be waiting more than patiently.

**Almost Easy – Avenged Sevenfold 3:54**

Temari rocked back and forth inside her cell. Muttering to herself, she hadn't been able to live without being a ninja, she had killed him, the subject of an arranged marriage. She had tried to kill herself first but there were too many servants around to get away without being caught, even for a ninja. She had wanted to return to Shikamaru, but the blood lust her life had instilled in her called her lust as strongly. So she sat there rocking back and forth, wanting Shikamaru to appear and muttering.

"I'm not insane" before laughing, of course she was insane that was why she was locked here. She had learned the lesson to late, at it seemed so easy to return to reality but it wasn't.

**Divide – Disturbed 3:36**

Shikamaru wandered the streets. He was aware of the ANBU following him, he was a missing nin now, he had been exiled for attempting to 'de-throne' Danzo. He had been interrogated for several days before he escaped by forcing his guards to kill each other. He had been labeled S-class and listed as mentally unstable, purely because he killed a large section of ROOT, whose comrades were still gaining on him. Like they really had a chance against his intelligence or his shadows. He shouted his challenge and let his true 'shadow' clones dance through the tree's killing all those behind, but immaterial to the touch. He was the last man standing against new Konoha.

**Dirty Little Secret – The All-American Rejects 3:16**

Temari smirked as she saw Shikamaru leave her room through barely open eyes. It was always like this, one would sneak away while everyone was asleep, it was their dirty little secret, there affair. Realtionships with foreign shinobi were looked down upon for obvious reason. So they kept it a secret no matter how much it could hurt at times. Temari pulled up the covers and moved over to where he had been sleeping so she could keep his smell and keep his scent to stop her running to him. Who else really needed to know?

**Earthquake – The Used 3:31**

Temari rubbed her stomach, it wasn't noticeable yet but before to long there would be no fooling anyone. She looked over at her boyfriend she loved so much.

"Shikamaru" said lazy ninja lifted his head up too look at her, a amazing show of caring who usually left his head on the grass. _Damn_, she thought it must really show in my voice. She was scared would he run, would he leave her alone with the kid, she wanted him too stay so much.

"Lazy-ass, I'm pregnant" It had only taken one time without a condom, a built fire for them both.

**Follow you Home – Nickelback 4:20**

Shikamaru smirked as he watched Temari in the bar again, she through him a dirty a he lazyed in the corner. She stood up and walked over, he opened his mouth to say something only to get his aw broken by a viscous punch, this was a normal night for him now, she was his obsession, his Suna princess, duchess of shinobi, she had already made 2 attempts on his life and he still followed her all the way home, she had called her brothers in on him, put him in the bingo book, gotten the Hokage to give him suicide mission, but he wouldn't die he kept coming back to his princess. He sighed as he got up from where he had been thrown by the bouncer he had been dragged out of the club by. He saw a flash of metal and dodged a kunai going for his neck, he smirked and dodged and trapped his assailant. He sidled up to her calmly.

" You can keep on trying to kill me but I'll still follow you're home" He smirked before releasing her.

**Thrown away – Papa Roach 4:08**

Temari threw herself at the assembled samurai, they had her alone and encircled and she didn't give a damn in hell, where she was probably going to be. She was being thrown away in a pointless war, just like Shikamaru had been going on, so she she didn't care she wanted to be thrown away like her paramour. The war is getting worse and no-one can stop it. She can feel her chakra reserves dropping there were just too many for her to take. She let herself into this mess and she would die because she would never be able to escape from. She saw Shikamaru smiling in her mind. Her muscle gave up, her fan was stopped by a plain sword, she fell to the ground and shut her eyes. Waiting for the death blow hearing his voice in her head. (linked to roses on my grave)

**Too Bad – Nickelback 3:51**

Shikarion barely remembered his father, when he had been home he had been so tired, with the weakening of Shinobi villages, he had to work himself nearly to death to keep food on the table. So had his mother though and she was still here, pining after him believing he would back, but the only time Shikarion ever saw that happening was in his dreams, but it's too late now in his opinion. His father abandoned them emotionally, yeah he still called and sent back ¾ of his pay but how could he not feel guilty enough to comeback. So Shikarion still screamed and hit the walls in frustration he would never forgive Shikamaru, as far as he thought his father was dead and there was never going be a rewind to how things were.


End file.
